User blog:Nickolasds/The Contest of Destiny Votes
Here are my votes for The Contest of Destiny. Haely - Haely was a good character, but then got in a hissy fit when Alex and Seth threw Jason in the lake to wake him up, Her Rudeness and Her Neatness cancel out each other. +0 Maximus - I may be a tad bit biased since this is basically Nick: Dio Edition, but I LOVE this character, 2nd Legendary Warrior and 2-3rd Strongest Legendary Warrior who is ALSO a GOD, Let's just face the facts, Maximus is a badass. +1 Flarox - I made him. +0 Hectic - Like I said on my critique, Hectic is very Unique, but that's not enough to give him the holy +!, Looks like He's getting a- Oh, Look it's Hec-DEAD. But for real, Hec-DEAD is my favorite thing about this guy, and it propels him to a +1. +1. Lunari - If you haven't guessed, I LOVE this Echidna, otherwise I probably would've just made Nickuinn a thing. But I just love how unique, well-thought-out and Awesome this character is. +1. Ion - Ah, The Atomic Savior, I would say he's over powered, buuuuuuuuuut *Points to Nick, Vuxo, Maximus, Justin, Axel and all of Dio's Characters*, Anyway, I like this character because of how he's ALWAYS GETTING STRONGER, Even though it's just to keep up with Nick. Not to mention his epicly awesome badass neat forms. +1. Arcan - Arcan is too much like Sly Cooper, and I haven't played Sly Cooper for about 3 Years, last time I played it I got to the final boss of Thieves in Time (Cyrille Le Paradox) lost, and broke my controller and system, disc is fine though, Only one of them I haven't beaten. Anyway, Sorry Veronica. -1. Lexie - 2cute5me. But I like Lexie because of how cute, innocent and non-OP AF she is. +1. Phantom - Meh, the evil spirit thing is kinda overdone and cliched at this point. Sorry Lunari. -1. Cole - Cole is cool. His Super Form turns him into a flying squirrel, so daz pritty neat. and Unlike Lexie, he's not OP, but he is P. +1. Io - Two People in one Body? That desevrses a +2. Airion is Serious so Io can get things done. +1, Celeste is layed back, so Io isn't always on the frontline. +1. (Io only gets +2 because she's technically 2 Characters.0 Nathanyl - Hmm, I like that he can create FUCKING TORNADOS AND TSUNAMIS WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT! +1! Rosa - Cyberspace and Datakinesis, Discount Robot. But hey, she's still a badass. +1. Roleplay Hero's Destiny 4: Digital Demons - Technically, I made this. +0. Hero's Destiny Special: Wrath of Metal Technically, I made this too. +0. Item Nick's Emerald It REALLY doesn't matter what I vote this, but Technically I made THIS too. +0. Transformation Lightning Form - I made this. +0. Spirit Form - I Like the way this was made, I've liked Pyschic powers since I was 5 years old (I remember trying to steal cookies and pizza, WITH. MY. MIND!), and Astral Projection was probably my third favorite, So Yea, Spirit Form is possibly My Favorite Form that I didn't make. +1 Titan Mode - I don't really know what this form is, Dub said it was to beat Nick, but THAT didn't turn out well now did it? Anyway, I know too little about this Form. +0. Category:Blog posts